


Shut Up

by DunkMeToHell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, One Shot, and other such stuff, is there any reason for this to be so long?, the answer to all three: i don't know man!!, why are drew gulak and mustafa ali just sort of....hanging out?, why did i upload two porn fic in a row??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/pseuds/DunkMeToHell
Summary: It was Enzo's fault they were both in there. The very least he could do was shut up and not give them away.





	Shut Up

"Please," he gasped as they parted lips, "please, come on..."

Cedric rested his hand over Enzo's mouth suddenly. From the outside, they could hear a low drum of footsteps, growing louder as they approached—they held their breath for a moment until they finally faded out again, moving right on past the bathroom door. They both closed their eyes, and exhaled with relief. Cedric drew his hand away.

Enzo's lips fell back onto his neck in an instant, kissing from jaw to shoulder, nibbling a soft spot right in the middle. Cedric whimpered suddenly, unexpected and sharp, and Enzo chuckled softly—the sight of him squirming was too fucking cute. "Who needs to keep it down, now?" He asked, slowly tracing a hand down Cedric's stomach, approaching his bulge. "I think you been up all night..."

Cedric practically slapped Enzo's hand away as another murmur rose and fell, passing right by the door. Enzo's back tensed with frustration.

"Please, Enzo," Cedric nearly begged, "just...chill. Please." Enzo's eyes rolled around the whole size of the bathroom.

"Alright, fine." Enzo suddenly straightened up stiffly, and bent his arm sarcastically out across his midsection. "Good even- _ing_ , good sir! May I-uh have this fuck?"

Cedric bent his arm over his face to—poorly—suppress a laugh. He forced his expression to be serious again when he pulled back up. He leaned against the sinks and looked in the mirror, trying to focus on his own reflection rather than Enzo's smug, bright blue eyes.

"Quit that. I'm being serious."

Enzo bent forward at the waist, hands on his hips. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Well, then, you at least gonna look me in the eyes when you blueball me?"

Cedric slammed his hands on the sink in frustration. "God _DAMMIT_ —" he caught himself quickly, and lowered his voice. "Goddammit, Enzo, you drove my ass in here, not the other way around."

This was the truth. Enzo had been risking blowing their cover most of the night. Somehow, in this whole goddamned city (where the hell were they? Cedric had so much on his mind right now he couldn't even remember), they all had ended up in the same bar.

 

Stupid fate had a raucous laugh as it happened. Cedric had seated himself at the bar and watched as Mustafa, Kalisto and Akira chatted up in the corner, the latter pair already having a halfway decent buzz on. Then, suddenly, there was a bit of shouting, and some recognizable figures strode into Cedric's view, their backs to him as they got into it with Mustafa's table—Ariya, Tony, Gulak, Noam (good news, Cedric! He kept Enzo's jacket from a few weeks earlier!), all seeming comparably drunk. The bartender threatened to come back there and separate them seven ways, and not much came of it—except the slow dawning horror in Cedric as he realized what this meant.

He turned, trying to get up and leave, but then he got really unlucky—there he was, in all his smirking, trashy glory, right on the other end of the bar. Cedric's eyes locked with Enzo's right as he turned his head.

And just like that, Cedric was frozen. That's what those goddamned eyes always did to him. Enzo had perfected the little glance that he would give Cedric—dammit, was it the way he raised his brows a bit? The slight squint? No, it had to be something sub-hypnotic; the eyes themselves were what would always just stop Cedric right in his place.

It was the smile that followed, however, that got Cedric to sit right back down. Enzo grinned as he turned his head back to look at the state of affairs behind him. He noticed how distracted everyone seemed to be behind him, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

Enzo sauntered over and sat in the stool right next to Cedric, who was now desperately trying to avoid another look in his eyes. Enzo slapped the bar and ordered two, "for me and the pretty guy"—Cedric tried to look disgusted, but for the most part, his face just felt hot.

Enzo wasn't done there. While the bartender got the glasses, he leaned in closer to Cedric and started opening his mouth. Cedric tried to plug his ear—or, in all honestly, convinced himself that he was plugging his ear and trying not to listen, but secretly taking in every word he possibly could. Enzo complimented his work in the ring tonight; Gallagher's jaw would be hurting in the morning; beautiful swan dive; yak, yak, yak. My throat is feeling better, by the way, blah blah; you were so fucking thorough, yadda yadda; I can't stop thinking about that you know, yap yap; _goddamnit let's just get the fuck out of here and let these fuckin' clowns have at it while we_ —

Cedric felt himself trembling a bit (mostly out of embarrassment...he hoped) as Enzo went on, nervously flicking glances back over his shoulder repeatedly. Nobody's eyes were up. Nobody was looking at them. But, dammit—Enzo wasn't even pretending to whisper. All this shit in his normal indoor voice, which was, by most standards, really an outdoor voice...Cedric could feel it in his bones that someone was hearing all this.

His hand itched anxiously while it sat on the bar. He jumped suddenly as Enzo rested his hand on top of his and...stroked it? Cedric felt a strange tingling gather in his cheeks, and quickly pulled away. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the restroom door—his only way out. Cedric shot up from his stool, swallowed his drink in one gulp, and ran right through it, nearly wearing out the hinges with how hard he burst through.

Before he even made it, he knew it was no good. Enzo had already tripped out of his stool and was right behind him.

 

And now, here Cedric was, his head bent down toward the sink, while Enzo rested his chin in his shoulder. Cedric gritted his teeth at how much he persisted. As far as Enzo was concerned, he _WOULD_ be looked at.

"Alright..." Enzo said, softly, mockingly against Cedric's ear. The warmth that spread from his voice caused Cedric to shrink down further against the countertop. Enzo was right there with him, chin still practically fused to his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm the reason you're in here. Don't fucking regret that one—" he chuckled suddenly, and Cedric realized that he was right back to running his hand down the front of his body.

"But," Enzo went on, voice softer, rougher, "I know that I'm the reason for somethin' else you got here." He traced two fingertips over Cedric's crotch—in his jeans, his hard-on was not only bulging and obvious, but also restrained, so tight and tense, being fucking _suffocated_...

Cedric wouldn't—hell, he _COULDN'T_ admit it, but Enzo had him pegged. He was the reason Cedric had been trying to conceal a stiff one for the last few hours. To be fair, he had definitely done it on purpose, planting little tempting seeds into Cedric's mind all night. Brushing against him backstage. Just a brief wink or a lick of his lips, staring while Cedric walked by him. Hands wandering just a bit too far south when he was certain that heads were turned away—

Oh, fuck. If Enzo's hands had been wandering earlier, now they were making a thorough fucking exploration. He slipped one below the edge of Cedric's pants, and it slowly worked its way under the edge of his briefs. Cedric took a soft breath in as Enzo's fingertips slid against the surface of his skin below, tracing over the edges of his pent-up cock.

"Damn," Enzo murmured, impressed, "you good in these? You feel like you're about to bust at the seams..."

He smirked again, and his other hand slowly traveled up Cedric's shirt, undoing it from the bottom up, button by button. Cedric's breathing became unsteady, staccato as he felt himself being exposed—he was resolved to keep his eyes trained down into the wet drain of the sink, but he was all too damn aware of how he must have looked in the mirror right now. Desperate. Clinging to the edge. Like some kind of slut.

"Jesus." Enzo chuckled, sounding again impressed, but this time with himself. "You really do want me, don't you?"

Enzo was right again. Goddammit, everything he was saying was completely fucking true, and Cedric hated that more than anything. He wanted Enzo. He wanted to throw him up against a wall and hold him there with his body. He wanted to see him squirm. He wanted to pull that teased, bleached-blonde fucking mess of hair so hard that it ripped from his skull. He wanted to taste him—his mouth, his chest, his cock, every inch of him his lips could reach—and to be tasted by him. But—

With gritted teeth, Cedric grabbed both of Enzo's wrists and flung them away from his body.

But this was Enzo Amore. The public enemy of the entire cruiserweight division. If Cedric was cornered in the ring, with Enzo on one side and Gallagher and Kendrick on the other, and Cedric was only allowed one lumbar check, Enzo would have to be the one to get it. Cedric knew that, the locker room knew that, and the audience knew that.

"Please, for fuck's sake," Cedric was all but pleading with Enzo now, "I'm trying to protect our fucking jobs. Do you not understand that?"

Enzo's eyes narrowed. He understood perfectly; that was not the problem. There was no problem, in his mind. The simple fact of the matter was that he wanted something, and he wanted to get it—to get him.

And when Enzo had desire, he had drive—an unstoppable, single-minded drive at that, willing to do anything just to get that thing which he so deeply, deeply wanted. What he went through to get his hands on the Cruiserweight Title was evidence of that enough. But right now, what he wanted was Cedric.

Enzo reached behind himself and undid the clasps of the belt, setting it on the sink, gently, in Cedric's line of sight. He was taken off-guard, stirring a bit as he saw the silver edges of the belt plates. Stirring lifted his head, and Cedric now caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He was stunned—he anticipated that he had to have been looking needy by then, but he hadn't expected to find his eyes so... _hungry,_ may have been the word for it. Borderline starving. He noticed his chest heaving inward and outward through his open shirt, and suddenly became aware of how hard he was sucking for breath.

Cedric's mind oscillated between whether to gawk at himself or lower his head back to the sink. His appearance was equal parts entrancing and embarrassing.

Enzo let out a low, rolling chuckle, and rested a hand below Cedric's chin to keep him from looking away. Meanwhile, he felt himself stiffen. If Cedric found the look on his face interesting, Enzo found it downright intoxicating.

"Look here," Enzo murmured hot into Cedric's ear, "look at yourself. Look at how fuckin' _gone_ you are. Take it in."

God, Cedric looked _amazing_ when he was feeling slutty. His eyelids were fluttering, and his lips parted slightly as they took in short, sharp gasps of breath—an altogether gorgeous expression. Enzo couldn't resist it—not that he had any intention of doing so.

 

Enzo twisted Cedric's face around, and gave him could hardly be called a kiss. He skipped that formality entirely, instead tracing his tongue across Cedric's lips—Cedric willingly accepted, grabbing Enzo by the end of his beard and pulling his mouth closer. They moaned gently, almost in unison, against each other's lips. Enzo ran a hand around to the back of Cedric's head and held him there as he went into a series of rough, sloppy kisses, while Cedric shrugged his shirt off into the crooks of his elbows.

Enzo ran his palm over Cedric's chest, then around to his shoulder, down his back. Cedric's breathing became erratic as Enzo traced circles down his spine with his fingertips. Enzo pulled Cedric closer by the small of his back, forcing him to stay secure there while he intensified his kiss. Longer, slower, deeper—he began to withdraw his tongue to test Cedric out, and it was working, just as every other game of his tonight had worked. Cedric's tongue followed Enzo's as it receded, now taking his turn to taste him as much as he wanted. The faintness of alcohol lingered and intermingled between their lips, but they both knew that they were too sober to use that excuse—and they also both knew that they didn't fucking care.

Their lips parted company as Enzo pulled away, struggling, already a bit mixed up, as he tried to lift his shirt over his head. He leaned back a bit as he did so, letting Cedric get a good, long look at his bare torso. His ribs raised out slightly as he stretched, and his hip bones became starkly outlined—a perfect v-shape, guiding the eyes down until they fell directly onto the prize. The edges of tattoos (yes, right _there_ —Enzo wasn't afraid of anything) peeked over his jeans, rising, ebbing as he breathed in and out.

Cedric went with his temptation, running his fingertips down along the inside of the v-line of Enzo's hips. Enzo was shocked by his touch, body jolting, nearly dropping his shirt onto the floor. A quiet, high noise came involuntarily from his throat.

Cedric's touch kept following the path until it was interrupted by Enzo's jeans—he growled, gently, and tore the button away and unzipped until he had enough room to resume. Below the waist of Enzo's tight little boxers (leopard print; of fucking course), Cedric's fingers resumed their way down. Soon, he was tracing the edges of Enzo's erect trunk. Enzo gaped, back against the wall between stall doors. He let out a moan, deep yet breathy, as if a ghost were escaping his body.

Enzo looked to his right as he fought for breath, and found the stalls empty. With one hand, he pushed the door in, and stumbled back into the inside of the stall. He hooked his index finger into the chain that was tight around Cedric's throat—in that second, Cedric's hands froze in place, and he gagged slightly as it tightened around him. Enzo used this as a handle to guide Cedric back into the stall, and he fell right in with him. Enzo kept tugging, pulling Cedric's head close, making sure that their lips stayed connected. For fun, Enzo pulled back for a split second to nip lightly at Cedric's lower lip. Cedric let out a sort of soft hiss; one that may have been louder, if it weren't for the fact that Enzo pulling his choker was making it hard to breathe. Strangely, he felt a bit disappointed when Enzo let go of it—but the wide, bastard smirk on his face more than made up for it. He pointed at the stall door behind them.

"Lock it."

Cedric reached behind and tugged the door shut, flicking the latch with his thumb. He didn't take his eyes off of Enzo for a second—and Enzo didn't take his eyes off of Cedric. He laughed below his breath as he sat down onto the toilet seat, spreading his legs apart slightly. Cedric's eyes traveled down, and lingered on Enzo's cock, trapped in his boxers and so, _so_ erect. Enzo felt the blood surge through his veins as he realized where just where Cedric was looking.

Enzo tried to cover up his blushing with more confidence, smirking as he gripped the edge of his boxers.

"You want it? Yeah?" He asked. He found that his voice was rough and breathy. Enzo blushed again, now aware of how hard he was panting already. Cedric's gaze lifted into Enzo's eyes. Slowly, he advanced, leaning down and—Enzo felt himself harden as he watched—licking his lips.

"Holy shit," Enzo simply gasped, unaware that he was even speaking, "fuck me."

Cedric didn't need to be told any more than that. He stretched down and latched his arm around Enzo's waist, pushing their bodies almost flat together, and now took a turn on his neck, kissing an arc from shoulder to jaw (and tried nipping at the same little spot in the center—to his satisfaction, a half-stifled whimper came from Enzo's lips). Cedric gripped the edges of Enzo's boxers and jeans together in a tight fist, and began guiding them down with force. Enzo gaped, mouth shuddering with some silent noises as the surprisingly cold air touched his exposed penis.

Enzo lifted his legs, his pants dropping off onto the floor, and locked them tightly around Cedric's waist. There was no space between them now, except for the problem that Cedric's cock was still clothed. Still, the feeling of his denim bulging—about to burst—out against the bare skin of Enzo's dick was currently causing their breath to hitch. They thrust their hips against each other almost simultaneously, each pulling the other's body against their own, as if they wanted to merge, to literally become one.

After a good minute, the friction was sending shockwaves through Enzo's hard on directly up through his spine. He felt the electricity bouncing off his vertebrae, into his veins and then his bloodstream, circling right back into his cock and forcing him to the limits of erection. He worried that he was already close. Panicking slightly, Enzo released his legs from around Cedric's torso. His hips fell slightly away, giving them room to breathe.

"T-take them off," Enzo mumbled between gasps for air. "Lemme see your fuckin' body."

Cedric ran his hand up from Enzo's back to the back of his neck, tilting his head down as his other hand began to undo his zipper. He pushed his pants down around his knees, and they fell the rest of the way to his ankles while he pulled the waist of his briefs down next. Enzo breathed in through his teeth sharply as he watched—somehow, it always seemed to get fucking _bigger_ when he took them off…

He felt his legs trembling as Cedric stroked the back of his head, making sure that he got a long, hard look. It took every bit of what little restraint Enzo had to not drop onto his hands and knees right then and there, and beg to have his mouth fucked. No...as much as he wanted it, he wanted something else, as well.

 

Enzo locked his leg behind Cedric's knees and jerked suddenly, causing him to stumble down. He caught himself against the edges of the stall, but not before his face fell close to Enzo's lap. His face was suspended just inches over his cock. Now it was Cedric's turn to blush, his face turning red and hot as Enzo chuckled.

"Don't worry about gettin' it all in your mouth, babe," Enzo said, reaching down to his jeans crumpled on the floor, "I got bigger plans for you than that."

Cedric flushed, and averted his eyes down to Enzo's hand, now withdrawing from his jeans pocket. A familiar bottle of lubricant was now clenched in it, and a little square condom poked between his index and middle fingers. Cedric suddenly felt light-headed.

"A-a...are you seriously fuckin'...?" He stammered, resting his chin on Enzo's knee—that cock was now directly in front of his face. Enzo tipped his head back, and his smirk seemed to blot out the lights.

"Let's go for a ride."

A large part of Cedric's mind screamed "fuck no"; an even larger part of his heart screamed "fuck _yes_ ".

"F-fuck..." was all he managed to say as a result. Suddenly, Enzo hooked two fingers back around Cedric's necklace again, and used them to guide his face up to his by the neck.

"What's that? 'Fuck me'?" Enzo asked, his voice so soft, it was more like he was simply exhaling. "Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you need?"

Cedric could only flush in response. Enzo smirked, curling his fingers and tugging again, so Cedric would look in his eyes.

"I said...do you want me to fuck you?" Enzo repeated, his voice a touch sharper this time. Cedric nodded, feeling Enzo's knuckles roll against his neck as he did so. Enzo bit his lower lip. "Say it."

"Fuck me..." Cedric somehow managed to keep his voice steady, yet felt his body become incredibly light as he said it.

Enzo's grin was almost genuine, tight in his cheeks with anticipation—his excitement as he peeled open the condom was nearly adorable. He set the lube down on the floor, and patted his lap twice. Come here, boy. Cedric crawled in and straddled his hips, his own already lined up over Enzo's cock. Enzo made a little circle in the air with his finger, and quickly Cedric turned around, his back facing Enzo, who smirked as he began running the lubricant over his fingers.

He took a brief second to run his fingertips down the front of Cedric's abdomen, treasuring the feeling of his taut muscles rising and falling beneath his touch (God, he was just so _perfect_ ; Enzo would have been envious if not for the fact that he got to be the one to fuck him right now)—and treasuring, even more than that, the little clipped noises Cedric made at his touch.

 

"Forward," was Enzo's next command. Cedric leaned as far forward against the stall as he could. His palms pressed flat against the door, hips elevated slightly from Enzo's lap. His arms trembled slightly, struggling to keep his body steady and balanced. Enzo reached out and grabbed Cedric's hips, pulling them closer and helping to center him.

"God _DAMN_ ," Enzo half-whispered, tracing his fingertips slowly down the sides of Cedric's torso, now stretched out before him. Cedric gasped—much more loudly than either of them had expected him to, causing Cedric's face to redden, and Enzo to laugh low in his throat.

"Welllll...what do we got ovah _heee_ -ah?" Enzo pitched up his voice rather cutely, and stroked Cedric's sides again. Goddammit—now not only did Cedric have to try and suppress a moan, but a laugh as well.

"It looks like we got Cedric 'the Entertainer' Alexander 'the Great'..." Enzo went on, gruffly, as his hands slowly moved down Cedric's body, "all stretched out for the G...ready to be fucked. Ain't that beautiful..."

Enzo's voice was unusually soft now, bordering on delicate, but dripped with his sleazy, half-lidded, sticky charisma. Cedric clung onto every fucking word. His voice, his words, his touch, everything—Cedric was electrified, and felt the signs lighting off in his head in dizzying intensity: fuck me. Fuck me. _Fuck me_.

He felt it, faintly, at first, then all at once—Cedric still wasn't used to being touched like this, but Enzo was, for once, merciful. He slid his first finger in slowly, letting Cedric adjust to it inside of him, and then, just as slowly, pulling it back out of him. A little whine escaped from Cedric's lips, as if a little of the pressure that was tight in his chest had to escape. Enzo licked his lips, smirking, and gently bobbed his finger back in, starting to rhythmically stroke Cedric on the inside.

"Hmmmm...enjoyin' yourself, there?" Enzo teased. Cedric exhaled through his teeth as Enzo slid a second finger inside to join the first. Fuck—he really was tight on the inside. But, oh—

"Whoa, now..." Enzo whispered, gently arching his fingers, curving them against the inside of Cedric's body. Cedric's whole body twitched as his muscles spasmed, but the noise that came from him was almost a purr.

But, oh, _fuck_ , it felt amazing. And besides, for what was about to follow (Cedric hummed, and nearly purred again as Enzo twisted now a third finger inside of him), he would need to be stretched out.

Enzo pursed his lips, now, and slightly slowed the pace of his twisting, thrusting fingers. Cedric felt him slowing, and began to move back in anticipation, but Enzo rested a hand on his lower back to keep him in place. Softly, he chuckled between his teeth as he slowly withdrew from Cedric. "Hold still..." Enzo murmured.

Cedric was suddenly aware that Enzo had a hand on either side of his entrance now, thumbs against the edges, as if trying to hold it open. Then, just between his legs, Cedric felt the rough, wiry itch of Enzo's beard against the inside of his thighs.

Cedric's whole body jumped at once as Enzo's tongue painted slow, broad strokes over his entrance. Quickly, it darted in for a split second before leaping back out, tracing an ellipse around Cedric's opening. Cedric gritted his teeth, taking in a long, hissing breath, feeling himself become tight inside. Enzo lightly prodded him with a fingertip and withdrew for a moment to hush him gently, his other hand stroking the base of Cedric's thigh.

“Ay, ay…take it easy," Enzo murmured, between little strokes of his tongue. "Relax...think about how good it feels. Focus on it..."

As if to underscore his point, Enzo took a good, slow, long drag of his tongue over Cedric's opening—Cedric pushed down a wince, lowered his head, and exhaled. It was humiliating, unusual, uncomfortable—and goddamned if he didn't want more. Still, Cedric took a stiff breath in, and focused all his energy on relaxing his body, keeping his muscles loose. For a moment, the whole world shrank down to their two bodies together, Enzo's hands and tongue bridging the space between them, and all the soft, rough noises escaping from Cedric's lips.

Slowly, Enzo pulled away, and Cedric almost wished that he would stay put, and tongue him for a little longer. He felt the pressure of Enzo's chin against his lower back.

"You're ready," he said, hoarsely. His fingertips slowly kneaded around from Cedric's back to his front, pressing lightly against his hip bones, and against the soft patch of skin just above the base of his cock. Cedric took in a soft, shuddering breath, but tried to keep his center, to remain calm and relaxed. Slowly, he straightened up. Enzo growled softly behind him as he held onto his hips, lining them up so his ass was perfectly centered for his cock.

"Cedric..." Enzo's voice was lilting, mockingly sweet, filled with a dark intention that sent a shiver right up Cedric's spine. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Cedric bit his lower lip down, and tightly gripped Enzo's wrists where they sat on his hips. He felt his legs trembling below him slightly—Enzo stroked his thigh as if to calm him. Cedric took in one more breath, and dropped down.

 

A choked gasp escaped first from Cedric, and then from Enzo. The grip he had on Cedric’s hips tightened, nails burying into his skin—Enzo lifted his hips and bucked up, pushing deeper, letting himself sink all the way down until he was completely encased. Cedric trembled all the way down through his core, straight into Enzo’s dick.

“F-f-fuc…” One of them half-said—the pressure was melting them; Enzo was so deep down in Cedric’s heat, and Cedric was so skintight on Enzo’s shaft, neither of them could even differentiate one from the other, or understand who said what. Cedric’s shivering triggered another attempt at a thrust from Enzo, even though he was already fully seated in his lap, thighs pressed flat against each other. At that moment, each was an extension of the other’s body.

“Move,” Enzo breathed against Cedric’s ear, voice choked, already enraptured. Cedric flexed and tried to pull himself up, Enzo helping to guide his hips—he hissed softly as he felt it; every inch of Enzo's length as it worked out of him—before he slid back down. Enzo huffed, and for a moment, Cedric was worried that he'd hurt him. He craned his neck back to look, and found Enzo biting his lips, lids and brows drawn in concentration. He dug his nails once again into the flesh of Cedric's hips, and rolled his own against his body seated in his lap.

"Move!" Enzo growled forcefully. He flexed his hips hard against Cedric's ass, nestling himself in as deep as his cock could sink, and brushed against just the right spot of his core to make Cedric whimper.

Cedric pulled himself away again, trying to force himself to relax before dropping back down—it was difficult, since he'd never been on the receiving end of it, and the excitement was making him even tighter. He was definitely uncomfortable, even a bit pained...and yet, when he dropped again, and when Enzo tipped his head back to cry "fuck, _YES_ ", it was like a dose of ecstasy. Rising and falling, Cedric built up a rhythm over Enzo's pulsing cock.

"Holy shit...oh, holy shit..." Enzo moaned, fingertips softly massaging the indents his nails left in Cedric's hips. He felt his cock twitch inside of Cedric's tight heat, and he almost gnawed his lips off trying not to come right there.

Cedric laughed suddenly, strangely, low in his breath, as he began to build speed—Enzo groaned deeply, feeling his dick start to throb in the midst of the friction. His hands were now limp on Cedric's waist, faintly hovering over his hips, relinquishing control. Every drop down sent a long vibration through Enzo's prick, making him feel tighter, stiffer, heavier. His hips slowed, and eventually stopped rolling altogether.

"Fuck, you're too good at this," was what Enzo tried to say; what he ultimately murmured into Cedric's neck sounded more like "Fu...ck...g...f-fuck..." Cedric chuckled again, and took hold of Enzo's wrist, placing his hand now close to his own hard-on, which had been ignored for so long it was now stinging. Enzo caught on immediately, stroking Cedric's cock off, gliding across the trunk in a gentle grip and earning a bellowing sigh of relief.

To tease a bit, Cedric slowed down—because, goddammit, this was _his_ ride, and he would set the pace while Enzo politely took it—until he was agonizingly dragging himself over Enzo's cock. He turned his head again to get a look at his face. Enzo's head was knocked back, eyes wide and glassy up at the ceiling, mouth twitching with little clipped-off groans. His chest lifted and sagged with deep, gasping breaths.

"How you liking it?" Cedric asked, pausing, suspended about halfway down Enzo's length. Enzo squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and dropped his mouth open, only for nothing to come out but a shuddering breath. Cedric couldn't help but feel a bit smug—how many people had ever managed to get Enzo Amore to shut up?

When Cedric dropped again, Enzo suddenly jerked, his spine stiffening, and wheezed. Almost as quickly, Enzo took the side of Cedric's waist in a death grip with one hand, while his other tightened a bit on his cock. Cedric felt all the wind go out of him with a single moan. He could tell—from the sound of his breathing, from the nuclear heat that was spilling off of every inch of his body—that Enzo was mere centimeters from cumming.

"Oh, God..." Cedric whispered hoarsely, flexing and pushing himself further, riding Enzo out hard, ready to milk him for everything he could give. "Fuck...cum for me, come on; fuckin' do it..."

 

"The fuck do you mean? I could do that _ssshit_ if I wanted to..."

 

Both of them bit off their words and swallowed them as the door clicked open outside, and as a familiar slurring voice and a pair of footsteps stumbled into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You hate high-flying so much just because you're too good at it, I get it." Mustafa's comparatively sober voice answered that of Gulak.

"See? You do get me!"

Cedric and Enzo felt their throats tighten in sync, and they couldn't even breathe, much less speak. Protectively, Enzo wrapped an arm about Cedric's abdomen, and pulled him closer against his own stomach. They both choked down a groan as he did so—Enzo was still deep inside of Cedric, who was fully seated on his lap, and they could feel his cock adjusting as he pulled Cedric back.

Outside, water was rushing into a sink. "I guess you're also so sober, you didn't just spill a whole beer onto my shirt," Mustafa went on.

"I'm sorrryyyy..." Gulak whined.

Cedric mouthed a swear silently. Their voices had settled almost directly in front of the stall they were hiding in.

"Knew that bitch couldn't handle alcohol..." Enzo muttered behind Cedric. Cedric flushed, and elbowed Enzo in the ribs, praying that he hadn't been loud enough for anyone to hear him.

He hadn't been, thankfully—not that it would have mattered, anyway. Something else had come up to distract the men outside, anyway.

"Holy shit...what's this doing out here?" Mustafa asked nobody in particular. There was the sound of something scraping against the sink, as if it were being lifted up.

Cedric put it together immediately—and, judging by the way he jolted behind him, Enzo figured it out as well. Apparently, he hadn't remembered until now that there was literally _NOTHING_ around his waist.

"My belt," Enzo whispered. Cedric winced again, and gave him another elbow into the ribs.

"Quiet," he mouthed back, but Enzo was already off, fingers twitching, legs jumping (as a result, Cedric himself was now being jiggled, which felt downright fascinating on the inside) with anxiety. His eyes were trained no longer on Cedric before him, but to the side and just in front of him, where Mustafa and Gulak were outside.

"Hey, heyyy! You don't touch that! 'S'not yours!" Gulak's protest was inebriated. Through the crack by the hinges of the stall door, he could be seen dipping over, trying to grab the belt away from Mustafa, who cutely held it away in one arm while pushing Gulak back with his other.

"Alright, maybe if you do a 450 off the sink, I'll consider giving it back," he teased. There was a sound of some stumbling, and then Mustafa quickly added, "Drew, don't actually do it."

 

By now, Enzo was trembling with an impotent rage, and Cedric had to loosen his hand from the grip it had on his prick for safety.

"My belt, motherfucker is touching my belt..." Enzo murmured under his breath, transfixed on the space outside the door.

"Enzo, please!" Somehow, Cedric found himself begging this exact thing for a second time tonight.

"You're not gonna take it, are you?" Gulak asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Mustafa made a hum of consideration, and held the belt by one end, examining it vertically. He acted as if he were thinking on it quite seriously.

"Oh, you miserable schmuck..." Enzo rasped, his voice straining at the limits of a whisper. Cedric squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to grunt—not only was Enzo practically giving them away for free, but he was also lurching as he grumbled insults at Mustafa.

Enzo didn't seem to react to it at that moment, but every movement rocked his dick against just _that_ spot of Cedric; the tender spot that was _just the right fucking spot_ ; the spot that made his legs twitch and his back arch, and made him want to moan out Enzo's name—but for both of their sake, he wouldn't.

"Welllllll..." Mustafa said, at length, "It IS a nice-looking belt..."

Enzo swore, and now it was less like a whisper than it was a barely-muted grunt.

Cedric would shut up for the good of both of them, but Enzo couldn't even shut up for a _belt_.

(Fuck, there it was again—this time Enzo's cock drove into him so perfectly, Cedric felt his own dick tremor. And Enzo didn't even notice it.)

"Maybe I'll just wanna see how it fits around my waist!" Mustafa was still teasing, and Gulak was still protesting, still trying to swat the belt out of Mustafa's hand.

Enzo was still swearing, muttering degradations for anyone who would touch HIS goddamned belt. Still fucking Cedric, though he had certainly gotten distracted from that point now. And he was still being too loud.

And...

("You want it, you want it?" Mustafa played keep-away with Gulak, who was now too uncoordinated to grab the belt on his own.)

And, Cedric realized as he pulled his ass away from Enzo's base, they still hadn't come for each other yet.

 

No sooner had Cedric plunged, pushing Enzo deep, deep, deep in, than had he shortly hoisted himself back up, and dropped again. To say the least, Enzo had snapped to attention—his whole body suddenly became erect (besides the obvious), and he straightened up, confused, trembling, clinging to Cedric's shoulders for balance. His face turned a hot, fluorescent red.

"Wh-what the f—"

Cedric hushed him with a teasing smirk as he quickened his pace, sliding over the whole length of Enzo's slicked cock. He looked back to see Enzo's face—eyes wide, nearly popped, glittering with a good blend of amazement, fear, gratefulness and confusion. His mouth was open, but it only quivered uselessly, as if all the words had been stolen from him.

("You can't take it, you can't take it..." Gulak was droning outside.)

"Wh...wh..." Enzo's lips barely managed to blow out the beginning to some question before he gave up again.

("Oh yeah?" Mustafa asked, giggling at Gulak's fumbling. "Who's gonna stop me?")

Cedric let gravity take him particularly hard on the downturn, and Enzo's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as his cock screwed deep into Cedric—Cedric choked down another low moan, and felt sweat beading all over his neck. Goddammit, he was being fucked in that little _perfect_ spot again, and he felt so addicted to the way Enzo's prick was wedged in against it that he wanted to cry...

But the sound of Enzo's breaths, shallowly cutting off short as he desperately fought to quiet himself, was just as much of a drug. Cedric pried himself up and kept riding, kept driving Enzo's cock into his body in quick, short bursts. Enzo's face twisted up, and so did his tongue. The only sound he made was a faint gag, presumably from trying to keep all the other words he wanted to say down.

"Keepin' quiet now?" Cedric whispered, almost musically, while taking Enzo by the wrists, resting one hand on his hip, and placing the other around his trembling cock. Enzo was still taken too far out of his head, now, and his hand only faintly hovered around Cedric's trunk.

("Aw, fuck you, man..." Gulak stepped back, as if he were giving up.)

Enzo suddenly jerked, straining to bite his tongue as he gripped Cedric's waist. His hips snapped up against Cedric's, his rhythm sloppy, stuttering, and barely in time—just desperate, trying to bury himself headlong into Cedric. They both could feel his cock trembling.

"C-Cedric...gonna cum—gonna—" Enzo rasped helplessly against Cedric's ear, his consonants popping loudly from his dry lips.

Cedric let out a faint laugh from somewhere in the back of his throat, pretending as if his cock weren’t leaking terribly at the moment.

"Gonna keep quiet?" He whispered, tauntingly. "Gonna keep fuckin' quiet, Enzo?"

Cedric flicked his head back to look at Enzo. His eyes were blistering with something between pure hate and pure adoration—but Cedric's rhythm soon washed them out, filling them instead with pure need.

("I just wanna know..." Mustafa began, as if it had suddenly occurred to him, "if the belt is out here...")

Cedric curved his back a bit as he kept driving—oh fuck, Enzo was curled up against that sweet spot and just drilling now, and Cedric could feel himself just clenching tighter and closer around Enzo until every pump felt like he was risking literally exploding. He felt his legs tremble underneath him, and he was barely steady, barely able to sit upright. He felt it start to build inside of him, like a cry he couldn't repress, deep in his stomach...his cock felt tight and strained, and his balls were drawn tight against his body, and fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , he was gonna cum, he was about to fucking cum...

("...Then where the hell is Enzo?")

 

When it finally hit, Enzo's whole body arched up so badly, Cedric would have lost his balance entirely if not for one arm around his waist keeping him secure. Enzo was quivering, shaking badly as his body pushed flat into Cedric, too caught up in the heat of it to move or even really think about anything but the tightness around him and the way his dick pulsed as he dribbled over.

The hardest part, of course, was trying not to shriek—and, as he drifted closer, Cedric realized just how fucking difficult that was, because he could feel _every throb_ of Enzo’s cock inside of him like a second heartbeat, and each time brought him a bit closer to the edge. He tried to stroke himself just lightly on the sides and take it easy—but Enzo’s solution for keeping quiet was a bit unorthodox. With hardly a breath to warn him, Enzo leaned in and bore his teeth deep into the soft spot of Cedric’s neck, channeling all the screaming and crying of his name that he truly wanted to give into one good, strong bite.

Cedric’s core grew rigid and he couldn’t, he knew he just couldn’t, he can’t—barely touched, his cock finally strained one final time and he was just gone, and the breath he took in made it obvious that there was no way he was going to be able to swallow the cries that were welling up inside of him. Enzo must have sensed as much. Just the split second before Cedric was going to give up, to just let go and scream, Enzo's hand found its way over his mouth and smothered out the noise before it could begin.

Cedric sighed, appreciatively, and they simply sat there, taking each other in. For a moment, they felt as if there were really no one around on Earth but themselves again, and no feeling but their bodies, spilling out their seed for each other—Enzo, dripping back down against his own cock, and Cedric, straight back down onto his hand and thighs.

The bright fluorescent lights over their heads came back to them in a milky blur. The blood that was rushing through their ears slowed, and soon other noises were trickling in. It felt like waking up from a coma.

"Enzo! Enzo- _ooo_ Amore! Hello?" Mustafa's voice was faint, as if he were in another room a thousand miles away, but slowly grew into clarity as Cedric and Enzo remembered where the hell they were. Mustafa paced before the long row of bathroom stall doors, peering for feet underneath, perhaps the telltale pair of Jordans. He started out going right before reaching the wall, then turned to observe all the way back down left. Soon he was approaching their stall again. Enzo and Cedric quickly shifted backwards, leaning against each other, and lifted their feet off the floor to stay hidden (at the last second, Enzo managed to snap up both pairs of their pants from the floor, out of view).

Mustafa halted dead before the stall, trying intently to look right through it. Enzo and Cedric held their breath in their throats—it wasn't too easy, since Enzo was still very much enveloped within Cedric.

It was really around 12 seconds that passed, but it felt like an hour before Mustafa finally turned back to the sinks, shrugging, and said, "Well, damn. If he wants his belt back he better get back in here." The belt was set back down on the counter with a light clunk.

"Good, gooood!" Gulak was applauding, now. "You're learnin' to be a good citizen, Ali! Not touching other peoples' _sssstuff_....."

"Gulak, if you don't get your hand off my back now, I'll be touching you with a fist," Mustafa said.

Cedric and Enzo listened as their voices receded, as the door clicked open and slammed shut behind them, and, finally, as their footsteps fell quiet into the distance.

 

They were alone again.

 

Cedric managed to pry himself off of Enzo's softened cock, and from there they acted in a blur. They made some attempt at wiping their bodies clean—not as fun as it could be, considering the shitty tissue always available in public restrooms like this—and semi-slipped into their clothes, but for the most part they were too preoccupied with each other, every few seconds one just pulling the other's head in for a hard kiss on the lips—or a slow, gentle kiss—or a deep kiss—or a frenetic burst of several of them at once. They were blissed out, and just so giddy for the fact that _they'd done it_ , they'd done it all and didn't even get caught, that they completely forgot who they were for the moment.

Enzo somehow managed to pull all his clothes on, and stumbled out of the stall first—Cedric fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, and fell out behind him still struggling to put it together. Enzo beelined to the sink, and snatched up the belt as if he would die without it. He was struggling to latch the back when Cedric finally caught him, twisting him around forcefully by his shoulder and catching his mouth in another fit of rough kissing.

"Fuck— _fuck_ —Cedric—babe—" Enzo grunted between brushes of Cedric's lips against his. He was already starting to pant, and he could feel himself getting hard for a second time tonight.

" _Mmm_ —what?" Cedric barely asked, not thinking about much besides getting to Enzo's mouth (as well as his own quickly-stiffening cock).

"N-next thing—I'm gonna do...get you in the—hotel room..." Enzo paused and gripped Cedric's hands, and guided them down so that they were holding the edges of the belt. "Fuck you while wearin' nothin' but this."

Cedric couldn't help but laugh a little at the goofy little smirk on Enzo's face. He pulled tightly on the belt, dragging Enzo a bit closer.

"Enzo..." Cedric murmured as he went in for another kiss, "for once in your life, please...shut your fucking mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for posting two obscenely long porn fic in a row. Believe me, I don't JUST write porn. I started working on something less smutty at the same time as this; somehow this one ended up getting finished first. Oh well. Thanks for sticking by!


End file.
